The Valentine's Proposal
by lolaughoutloud123
Summary: Sorry it's a few days late :) Basically the name says it all. Gibbs proposes to Jenny on Valentine's Day. I'm sorry about the summary...


**_A/N: _**_Sooo... I know I had said I'd have this up on Thursday but... I was too lazy to finish it! So it's three days late, my b! So I'm gonna try and have the next chapter of _Her New Mom _up by tonight. I have a rough idea of what to write._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own NCIS. I did, however, own some chocolate covered gummy bears... but then I finished them for breakfast... whoops!_

**_Listening to: _**_"Punch Drunk Love" by The Summer Set (My current obsession)_

* * *

**The Valentine's Proposal**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked at the calendar. It said February 15, 2013. The day

he's been waiting for since he and Jenny got back together. Right now it's only

11 am. 'Ugh. I still have 8 hours until dinner. About 9 until I propose. This

day is going by so slow.'

With another glance at the calendar, Gibbs says to himself, _'Today is the day. _

_Today is the day I'm finally putting a ring on her finger. Now all those _

_senators and their aids and every damn military guy will know Jenny is taken.'_

He knew it would be cheesy, and that she would most definitely hate it, but he's

sending her flowers every hour.

A single red, thornless Rose at 7 am, a dozen red Chrysanthemums at 8 am, a

dozen Forget-Me-Nots at 9 am, a dozen red Ginger flowers at 10 am, a dozen

Gardenia's at 11 am, a dozen white and yellow Jasmine flowers at 12 pm, a dozen

purple Larkspurs at 1 pm, a dozen Orchids at 2 pm, a dozen Pansys at 3 pm, a

dozen Passion flowers at 4 pm, a dozen Ranunculuses at 5 pm, and red Tulips at 6

pm. And when he picks her up for dinner, yellow Tulips at 7 pm.

He couldn't wait to be called- oh, there's that familiar ring of the phone,

"Yeah, Gibbs. Okay. I'll be right up."

Gibbs is wearing a smirk as he takes the stairs two at a time on his way to the

Director's office. He bypasses Cynthia and barges straight into his girlfriend's

office.

"You wanted to see me Director?" He said.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF SENDING ME FLOWERS EVERY HOUR? HUH JETHRO?" Jenny yelled at him.

It wasn't that she wasn't happy to get them, but it was just a little exhausting

to be getting them every hour.

"Well, you do know what day it is, right Jen?"

Jenny sighed, "Yes Jethro, I know that it's Valentine's day, but still. It's

slightly embarrassing." He voice was now at a reasonable level.

He smirked. "I'm just trying to be romantic. Sue me for loving my girlfriend and

wanting all of the senators and sleazy men that come to see you know that you're

taken."

And with that he turned around and left.

"Son. Of. A. Bitch. He got the last word in." Jenny let out a frustrated sigh

and returned to her work.

An hour later Jenny heard her assistant buzz her phone, "Director, there's more

flowers for you."

"Please bring them in Cynthia. Thank you."

About five seconds later Jenny's loyal assistant came in barring Passion

flowers.

"Agent Gibbs does have a good choice in flowers Director. Did you look up the

meaning of any of them?"

"He does Cynthia, he always has. And no, I didn't look up the meanings. Why? Do

you think I should?"

"I think so Director. I have a feeling they're more than just for decoration.

Would you like me to look them up for you?"

"Yes please Cynthia."

About five minutes Cynthia comes back into Jenny's office barring a list of the

flowers' meanings.

"Okay, a single Rose means '_I love you_' and a thorn-less rose means '_love at _

_first sight_'. Red Chrysanthemums mean '_sharing_'. Forget-Me-Nots mean '_remember me _

_forever_'. Red ginger flower means '_fiery passion_'" Jenny smirked at the last

one. "Gardenias mean '_you are lovely; for true romantics_'. Jasmines mean

'_sensuality, grace and elegance_'. Larkspurs mean '_sweet disposition_'. Orchids

mean '_rare and delicate beauty_'. Pansies mean 't_houghts of lovers_'. And Passion

flowers mean '_passion_'. That's so sweet Director. I know you don't like it, but I

would kill for a guy that would send me meaningful flowers every hour on

Valentine's Day. You're very lucky Director."

"I am lucky Cynthia. Thank you for making me realize that. I think I forgot today because Jethro can be an insufferable bastard sometimes; which means he loves to mark his territory."

Cynthia just smiled at her boss and when back to her desk, closing the door on

her way out.

* * *

Three hours later Jenny was just stepping into her heels when there was a knock at the door. '_Must be Jethro._' She greeted the person on the other side with a huge smile. "Hello Jethro," she said in her sexy alto voice.

"Uhhh... wow, Jen, you look...uh... wow."

"You have a great vocabulary there Jethro," Jenny said with a smirk.

"Please, when your dressed in a short green dress that compliments your hair and those heels. It's to even think around you."

He then took his hand from behind his back and handed Jenny Yellow Tulips.

"Oh, thank you Jethro, they're beautiful. Let me just go put these in water."

* * *

After they had a wonderful dinner, and a slightly nervous Jethro, Gibbs and Jenny were walking up to her front door when he started to get even more nervous. Gibbs leaned over the railing on the porch and pick up two intertwined Roses.

"So, I know it's a little late, but these are your 8 pm flowers," and Gibbs handed them to Jenny.

"Jethro," she said breathlessly, "they're beautiful. What do they mean?" Jenny loved the red and white intertwined Roses Jethro had given her.

"Well, the white rose means '_unity_', but uh... the Roses intertwined, it means, '_Will you marry me?_' I love you so much Jen, and I was wondering if you would be my valentine, forever. So, Jennifer Elizabeth Shepard, will you marry me?" As Gibbs was reciting his mini speech, he got down on one knee and took out a small light blue box and opened it.

"Oh my god, Jethro. Yes! Yes of course I'll marry you! Oh Jethro I love you so so much!" Jenny was crying happy tears as he placed the ring on her left ring finger.

This was definitely a Valentine's Day they'd never forget.

**The End!**

* * *

_**A/N 2:**__ So I hope you guys liked that! Happy belated Valentine's Day! Please read and review, it means a lot :)_

_Meaning of flowers:_

_Ranunculus: radiant_

_Red Tulips: declaration of love_

_Yellow tulips: hopeless love_


End file.
